


No Pranks!

by Dark_Bookworm



Series: No Pranks! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: Gabriel decides to crash in the bunker after a prank, much to Sams dismay.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: No Pranks! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Gabriels Arrival

Sam Winchester shot up in his bed as he heard the gunshot. Without a second thought he grabbed the gun from under his pillow and ran down the corridors. When he arrived in the living room he was greeted by the sight of Dean still holding up his gun. A few tense second of silence passed between the three of them before Sam tucked his gun away ''How did you get in here Gabriel?''  
''Oh Sammy, did you really think the last Archangel wouldn't be able to get in here?'', the archangel asked, snapping up a lollipop.  
''Only he gets to call me that.'', Sam said with a head-tilt towards his brother ''Now, what are you doing here?''  
His brother seemed to already have enough of the conversation and with grumbling curses under his breath he went back towards his room. Sam let out a sigh. Of course his brother would leave it to him to deal with the archangel manchild. ''Just take any room you want.We'll talk tomorrow.'' The second the words had left his mouth he knew what was about to follow.  
A smirk appered on Gabriels face ''Any room?''  
Their eyes met for a few long moments before the hunter rolled his eyes and went back to bed. Just for good measure he locked his door, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything against the angel. 

Said angel watched the tall man leave. He sighed and turned around. He began to wander around the bunker. It amazed him how little had changed in all the time he hasn't been in here. The only things that were really different were the Library and the vault of magical items. His steps led him to the library. The whole night he skimmed through various books. When morning came he wandered into the kitchen only to find the hunters already having breakfast. Dean gave him a slightly mistrusting glance while Sam looked up from his seat ''Take some.'' Gabriel snapped himself up a plate and sat down beside him.

Take some? What on earth was he thinking. His brother seemed to have the same thought, if the unbelieving looke he was getting was anything to go by. Silence fell once again. Finally Dean got up and left for the Garage to work on Baby. Sam cleared his throat as he looked up from his plate ''So Gabriel, why are you here?''  
''I just need to lay low for a bit. I thought I could help around here.'', Gabriel finally confessed.  
One of the hunters eyebrows rose ''Played a prank on the wrong People?''  
The angel couldn't help but puff up his chest slightly ''You know it. It was Wonderful, some of my best work I'd say.''  
''And now you're here.'', Sam replied.  
''Don't worry, I'll only stay for a few days. Maybe a week or two.'', the angel shrugged his shoulders.  
''You can stay. Just no pranks.'', the hunter insisted as he got up to put his dishes away. Hopefully Dean and Gabriel wouldn't kill each other on the first day.

A playful smile crept onto the angels face. He followed Sam to the counter, waited for him to turn around and leaned into his space. ''No pranks?'', he asked in a lower voice.

Turning around the tall man suddenly had an archangel in his personal space. Sam couldn't help but look directly into the eyes of the man before him. Gold seemed to fill his vision and he had to swallow. ''No pranks!'', he finally managed to say. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the devine being. Sam wanted to move. He knew he found the man attractive. He had thought so all those years ago when Gabriel had disguised himself as a janitor. And even after all the angel had did to them, put Sam through, he couldn't help these sensations. His Body wasn't listening to him. 

The Archangel took a Chance and took another step into the hunters personal space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts arise in both Sam and Gabriel.

Gabriels eyes wandered over the taller mans frame, taking in everything he could. His fingers itched to bury themselves into the Hunters long hair. He wanted to know if they would feel as silky as they looked. Furthermore he wanted to know what noises Sam would make. Would he like it? And right away a very different picture started to build in his mind. The Hunter spread out under him. His long limbs secured to the bed, completely at Gabriels mercy. Oh how the angel would love to see the man begging for his touch. 

The air between them grew hot. After what felt like minutes of looking into each others eyes Sam tore his gaze away. ''Yes, well. Alright. Take a room. I know angels don't sleep but having a room beats walking around the bunker all night. Wait, do you only don't need to sleep or can't you sleep? Anyway, just please don't tease Dean to much.'', the tall hunter finally managed to take a step away from Gabriel and hurried down the corridor towards the library. What the Hell? He couldn't believe what just happened. Long everlasting glances. He didn't do that. That was his brothers job. The rest of the morning he tried to concentrate on his reading and looking for cases but it wasn't going all that well. Sams mind kept replaying that moment with Gabriel. He couldn't help it. For a second he indulged himself in thinking about what it had been like to pull the angel closer, bent down to his level and simply give in to the urge to kiss those sinful lips. To feel the other mans hands roam over his body. The touch of an angel. Yeah right, the Hunter thought, who are you trying to fool. You're the boy with the demon blood. No angel could ever want to touch you, not like that. Trying to shake the oncoming thoughts away he got up and decided to go for a run. It would keep him out of the Bunker for a while, keep him away from Gabriel. After all what could the human ever be to such an Ancient being. 

The archangel did his best do avoid Sam as well and spent the better part of the day in the room he decided was now his own. He kept himself entertained with all kinds of things he snapped up. Mostly candy. Candy made everything better. And yet every now and then unforbidden thoughts arose. After a while of being confined to his room Gabriel made up his mind and left for the kitchen. Not many knew this but the angel loved to cook. He didn't need to eat but he enjoyed preparing it, to see the joy on other peoples faces when they eat it. It also helped to calm him down. So he snapped himself up all the ingredients he would need. Just as he opened the oven Sam walked through the door, his hair put into a loose bun and he was still sweating from his run. The angel froze, his eyes following a single droplet of sweat trailing down the Hunters neck. Blinking a few times he finally managed to say ''I made lasagna for you, it's vegetarian.'' A moment of silence hung in the air ''I made your Brother Bacon Cheeseburgers. Don't worry they're not poisened.''

Sam looked at the crisp golden baked lasagna. It looked pretty perfect and indeed on the counter there also was a small mountain of Burgers ''Thank you. How did you know, about my taste vegetarian food?''  
''Oh please. Moose, everybody knows about your love for ''rabbit food''. Also I read Dads books.'', Gabriel replied.  
''Moose?'', the Hunter rose one brow ''Not you too. I already have a Demon King that won't quit using that name.''  
''Where do you think I heard it?'', the angel asked.  
Sams eyes widened ''You're friends with Crowley?'' He knew Gabriel was pretty different from most of his family but being friends with a Demon? That was new.   
''I don't know if I would call us friends but we, I don't know hang out I guess.'', the Archangel shrugged ''He is fun, good company. And he sure knows how to have a good time.''  
Good time? A tiny piece of Sams mind wondered what kind of a good time. In the next moment he scolded himself for even letting his thoughts go in that direction. What did it matter anyway if they did have...fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings.

Gabriel turned around, looked up at Sam and saw something on is face. Something that gave him a pause. It almost looked like the other one could be jealous. But that would be ridiculous now wouldn't it. The Hunter didn't have any feelings for him. ''Well, he knows the best pubs and he is a great person to plan pranks with. Why whatever were you thinking we were doing?''  
''Nothing.'', came the very quick replie from Sam. He seemed to try to sound uncaring but the angel could have sworn for a second it looked like relieve passing over Sams face.  
He couldn't help the flirty tone of his word if he tried ''You sure about that?''

''Very!'', the Hunter insisted. Sam knew immediately his answer came to fast, again. A sure tell of a lie. ''I mean, you pretended to be a Pagan God for centuries. There is a lot said and written about Loki...about you. Who knows whats all true.''  
''So what you're saying is, you thought because of my partying Pagan ways Crowley and I could be more then just friendly with each other?'', Gabriel asked.  
A blush started to cover his face and it dawned on him that he managed to talk himself against a wall, metaphorically speaking ''I...I...Fine it had crossed my mind for maybe a second. It's not a huge jump to think you and Crowley have a thing. You're both move in grey areas, you like your own kind of justice and quite frankly you are both assholes.''  
The angel smirked at Sam ''You know the last human who called me an asshole to my face ended up dying. You should apologize and hope I forgive you.''  
A funny feeling swooped through the Hunters stomach at the dominant tone in Gabriels voice. He didn't want to find out what ''or else'' could mean but at the same time a tiny dark part of him wanted to know. Wanted to tease and taunt the archangel, this beyond powerful being that could crush him whenever he wanted. Sam stared deeply into whiskey coloured eyes. He couldn't even force himself to blink. Without meaning to he leaned forward slightly. Oh how he wanted to kiss the angels lips. Another second passed between them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought I am becoming my brother. Finally he opened his mouth, barely managing a whisper ''I'm sorry.''

Gabriel full on grinned up at the tall man by now ''I am fond of you two Hunters, as you know. I suppose I can forgive you...If...''  
''If?'', Sam asked, suddenly having a rather dry mouth.  
The Angel bit his lower lip slightly. He could ask for nearly anything he could want from the Other. After a moment he finally said ''...If...you let me just help a tiny bit with our brothers.''  
The Hunter blinked down at him not having expected such an answer ''What kind of help?''  
''Oh you know...'', Gabriel waved him off ''Getting them to admit their obvious feelings for each of course. I am sure you can't take their...Tension any more.''  
''Don't get me started.'', Sam sighed ''I love them both but their everlasting staring contests are killing me, slowly but surely.''  
''Well.'', the Archangel took a step closer to him, slowly letting his hand wander up the Others arm until it stopped on Sams chest. His voice darkened ''We have to get them alone. They can't be allowed to be able to get away from each other. They need to let their true feelings out. And then finally they can let out all that...tension.'' Gabriel dared to slowly slide his hand higher until his fingertips touched those silky locks. 

Sams breathing sped up as he leaned even further down. His heartbeat thundered in his ears. Heat spread through his entire body. Want rushed through him. Only a few inches separated them, he could feel the Angels breath on his lips. His fingers twitched, as if they wanted to reach out. At last they did, pulling Gabriel closer by his hips. A moment later the Hunter covered his lips with his own. Immediately a second hand buried itself in his hair, dragging him even closer, if possible. Every inch of their bodies seemed to be touching in one place or another. The Angels tongue felt hot, filling him with a scorching heat. Sam couldn't get enough from the sweet taste that seemed to come from his lips.

Gabriel could only get closer, could only keep kissing the Hunter. Nothing had felt like this in a really long time. So good, so right, so...real. With a push he shoved Sam up against the kitchen counter. A moan was ripped from his chest. The Archangel broke the kiss and smirked at him. His thumb stroke over the taller mans bottom lip. Gabriel whispered ''You like that?''  
''I like you.'', Sam breathed against his lips.  
Before the Other could fall into a state of panic because we all know Winchsters aren't great with feelings Gabriel smiled up at him ''I like you too.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work has been absolutely crazy the last week. I barely managed to open my Laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and all the mistakes are my own.  
> I do hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
